Angels and Passports
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Castiel plays a new game with the other angels. Sequel to Fun with Passports. Crack fic.


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Supernatural belong to Eric Kripke and crew.

**Title **

Angels and Passports

**Summary**

Castiel plays a new game with the other angels. Sequel to Fun with Passports. Crack fic.

**.**

Castiel was quite impressed with himself. He had masted the human game of Passport Slap. The game still remained confusing to him but at least the instructions were simple to follow. All you had to do was hit someone with a passport and shout, 'PASSPORT SLAP!' Although very simple, the game was quite amusing. "Dean, I have to go," Castiel said, turning to face Dean.

"Cas, where are you going?" Dean asked, confused. They were still in the plane flying towards their destination.

"To see the other angels. Can I borrow your passports?" Castiel asked, glancing at Dean's and Sam's passports.

Dean raised an eyebrow, slightly confused by Castiel's odd request. "Uh... okay... make sure you give it back though okay?"

Castiel nodded and without saying 'goodbye', he vanished. In less than a few seconds, he had arrived at angel school. The other angels were deep in discussion about the upcoming war and were oblivious to his arrival. "Brothers and sisters, I bring great news!" Castiel said, running into the room waving the two passports around in the air.

"Has Dean agreed to become Michael's vessel?" Zachariah asked, sounding hopeful.

Castiel shook his head. "Even better!"

The other angels exchanged confused and excited looks. What news could Castiel possibly have? "Speak brother!"

"Let me show you." Castiel walked up to Zachariah and slapped him. "PASSPORT SLAP!" he exclaimed loudly.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zachariah replied, holding up his arms up protectively. Why on earth was Castiel attacking him? "Whose side are you on?" A look of fear crossed his features. "You're not on _his _side are you?" he asked warily, referring to Lucifer.

Castiel shook his head. "Dean taught me a game."

"Castiel, this is no time to play games!" Anna scolded.

Castiel frowned and walked up to her. "PASSPORT SLAP!" he shouted, slapping her with the passport.

Anna grabbed Sam's passport and hit Castiel with it. "Didn't our father tell you not to hit girls?" she demanded, glaring at him. Castiel shuddered under her intense glare. It wasn't fair. All he wanted to do was play games. Was that too much to ask for?

Castiel pouted and looked down at the ground sadly. "I just wanted to play a game..."

Zachariah stood up from his chair and walked over to Castiel, a stern expression on his face. "Here's a game for you. Take those passports and slap Lucifer," he stated plainly. He rolled his eyes. "I'm sure he'll be happy," he added sarcastically.

Castiel's eyes brightened. Passport slapping Lucifer would be quite interesting. Perhaps he could destroy Lucifer... which would mean Dean wouldn't have to say 'yes' to Michael. Oh, and Sam wouldn't become Lucifer's vessel. "I can destroy Lucifer with this passport!" he declared proudly.

Anna rolled her eyes. No wonder Raphael killed him. She sighed. "Impossible Castiel," she said, frowning.

"PASSPORT SLAP!" Castiel shouted, slapping her again.

Like the first time, Anna retaliated and slapped him back. She smirked when Castiel took a step back from her. He was scared. The coward. Without sparing another word, she chased after Castiel and slapped him again with the passport. The game was actually quite fun. Perhaps Castiel was right. Maybe they could destroy Lucifer by slapping him...

Zachariah groaned. He was not impressed. "Children! Stop this nonsense!" he shouted, holding his hands up in the air. "We have serious things to discuss and you're both playing a stupid human game."

Raphael and Gabriel both exchanged looks. These humans could be so troublesome... but that game certainly sounded like fun. Not as fun as playing tricks on people of course but it was better than listening to Zachariah prattle on about Lucifer. Who put him in charge anyway? "Hand over the passport Castiel," ordered Raphael, whilst Gabriel played with his deck of cards.

Castiel didn't dare disagree. After all, Raphael had already killed him once. He didn't want to be killed again. It wasn't a very pleasant experience. Castiel handed over the passport. "Now... you have to shout, 'PASSPORT SLAP' when you hit someone okay?"

Raphael nodded and took the passport. "PASSPORT SLAP!" he shouted, slapping Gabriel.

Gabriel fell out of his chair, his deck of cards scattering all over the place. "Anna... give me the passport," he ordered, voice low and threatening. Anna obeyed, and handed the passport over excitedly. She was looking forward to seeing them fight; she'd always wanted to know who was stronger. "This is for knocking over my castle of cards... PASSPORT SLAP!" Gabriel shouted, slapping Raphael causing him to fall off his chair.

Soon, Raphael and Gabriel were engaged in a passport slapping frenzy. The other angels watched warily, hoping neither arch angel would unleash their full power. "Someone... stop them now before they destroy the place!" Zachariah yelped, ducking under his chair.

A few more chairs flew around the room when Michael finally arrived. He had been busy talking to his Father about the upcoming battle and forgotten to check up on his fellow brothers and sisters. He had only remembered when his Father reminded him. "What are you doing?" he demanded. All passport slapping activities ceased. "Answer me!"

Castiel looked up at him meekly. "We're playing Passport Slap," he said, hoping Michael wouldn't get angry with him. Getting killed by an arch-angel was bad enough, but getting killed by Michael would be a hundred times worse. "Dean invented it."

"Dean... my true vessel right?"

The other angels nodded and looked at each other confused. How could Michael have forgotten?

"Give me the passports now," he ordered calmly.

Raphael and Gabriel looked down at the passports and reluctantly handed them over to Michael.

"How do you play this... Passport Slap?"

Castiel stepped forward eager to help. "You slap someone and shout, 'PASSPORT SLAP!'"

Michael rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Very interesting... I wonder..."

"What do you wonder?" Anna asked.

"Castiel, I want you to accompany me on my journey," he said, suddenly turning his attention on Castiel. "You know the game better than any other angel."

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to visit a certain fallen angel..." Michael glanced down at the passports in his hand. If this worked then Dean wouldn't become his vessel. The thought disappointed him; he wouldn't mind getting in Dean but he'd try to defeat him the easy way. "Come on Castiel, we must get going."

Castiel waved goodbye to the other angels and stood by Michael's side.

.

I might consider writing a third part depending on votes. Do you want to see Michael and Castiel attempt to destroy Lucifer? Or should I leave it here?


End file.
